The psychic gang
The 5th episode of the 2nd season of pokemon adventures. Episode (jake and brad are walking) Brad: i need to find a Dark type so i can beat Bob! Jake: sabrina.... Brad: thats what i said. Jack: use rollout! Wigglytuff: wigg! ???: dodge it kadabra. Kadabra: (dodges) ???: psybeam. Kadabra: (uses it at wiggilytuff) Wiggilytuff: (gets hit) wiggly! Jack: flamethrower! Wiggilytuff: wiggily! (uses it) Kadabra: (gets hit) kadabra! Jack: finish this! double edge! Wigglytuff: (uses it) Kadabra: (gets hit) kadabra! (faints) Wigglytuff: wiggly (faints) ???: Wigglytuff and Kadabra are unable to battle! the match is a draw! Jake: hi jack. whats up? Jack: i was battling people who like psychic pokemon. Jake: can i battle? i need to train to beat sabrina! ???: sabrina eh? alright. btw,im phil ???: im bill. ???: and im...bob. All: and we are the psychic gang! Jake: phil,bill and bob? Phil: his name should have been something that ended with ill. Jake: ill battle...phil. Phil: sure. send out youre pokemon. Jake: go! (sends out bulbasaur) Bulbasaur: bulb! Phil: lets go! (sends out alakazam) Alakazam: alaka! Jake: oh wait....bulbasaur's a poison.... can i chose again? Phil: fine. but you must stick with it. Jake: (returns bulbasaur) go! Electrode! (sends out electrode) Electrode: elect! Phil: use psychic. Alakazam: (uses it psychic on it and throws it to a tree) Electrode: elect! Jake: thunderbolt! Electrode: (uses it) Alakazam: (gets hit) zam! Phil: shadow ball. Alakazam: (uses it) Electrode: (gets hit) electrode! Jake: explosion! Electrode: (uses it and faints) Alakazam: (faints) Jake: good job electrode. (returns it) Phil: (returns alakazam) Bob: ill battle you. (sends out girafarig) Girafarig: gira! Jake: ive never seen that before! Bob: its a girafirang from johto. im from there. Jack: cool. (meanwhile) ???: paul. Paul: yes? ???: i need you to get 3 dusk balls for the machine. Paul: ok. (leaves base) wheres a dusk ball....hm...i might as get help from my pokemons. (sends out all of his pokemon) Arcanine: arrr! Bulbasaur: bulb bulb bulbasaur! Meowth: meow! Paul: i need you guys to help me search for a dusk ball. 3 i mean. (later) Paul: i found one! no thats a master ball...(throws it in lake) oh wait....-_- Arcanine: arcanine! Paul: theres one for real. no thats a master ball. (throws it in lake) oh come on! -_- Arcanine: (falls down) Paul: theres a dusk ball for real. (picks one and puts it in pocket) (later) Hypno: (faints) Jake: awesome! we beat him! Porygon: gon! Bill: whatever. hypno isnt my strongest anyway. (returns) Bill,Phil and Bob: we shall get going now! (leaves) Jake: ok... Porygon: porygon... Jack: you guys should go to laventer town to catch a Ghost pokemon. Jake: ok. lets go to lavender town! (returns porygon) Brad: yeah! (later) Paul: i have the 2nd dusk ball now wheres one more...? Bulbasaur: (gives him dusk ball) Paul: yes! team legends ultimate machine will work! (later) Paul: (hands ??? dusk balls) ???: good. (puts dusk balls in machine) now lets find a trainer... Paul: i know 2... ???: get them over here so we can use the machine on there pokemon! Paul: i will. (leaves) (the end) Category:Episodes